


Tumblr Request 1

by if_he_had_to_guess



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, I'm shit at tagging i'm sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_he_had_to_guess/pseuds/if_he_had_to_guess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basically, I'm only putting these notes here to remind everyone that I'm shit at writing titles for now.</p></blockquote>





	Tumblr Request 1

The apartment was nothing lavish, but it was all the couple needed to get by.  
Sam set the last box down in the living room, before taking a deep breath and stretching his arms up, listening to the sounds of his exhausted joints popping and chuckling when there was suddenly a pair of arms circling around his waist and a grin spread across his lips.  
“We’re finally here,” the smaller male, Rafe, breathed, followed by a chuckle. “We finally have our own apartment together.”  
Sam twisted in his fiance’s grasp, a grin on his face as he hugged him close, the cool breeze from the open sliding glass door keeping Sam’s sweating from being unbearable.   
“We’re here,” Sam confirmed, gently grabbing Rafe’s face and pressing a small kiss to his lips. “Now time to make it feel like a real home.”  
Rafe chuckled at this, returning Sam’s small peck with one of his own, “who’s to say it doesn’t already feel like home?”  
The taller of the two males snorted and chuckled, leaning down and capturing Rafe’s lips in a passionate, slow kiss, Rafe’s arms carefully winding around Sam’s neck and shoulders, Sam’s strong, rough hands resting on his smaller husband’s hips, when Rafe suddenly pulled back a little and began to speak softly.  
“Hey, Sam...?”  
“Yeah, Rafe...?”  
Now, Rafe looked up and into Sam’s eyes, a small smile on his face.  
“This place feels like home,” Rafe began, his smile brightening as Sam’s forehead gently rested against his. “because you’re here...anywhere you go feels like home to me...”  
Sam watched his husband’s face for a few seconds now before a big, tearful grin spread across his face, and he swept Rafe off of his feet, hugging him close as he presses a big kiss to his lips, the two laughing happily in between sweet little kisses.  
They knew now that there, in that warm apartment on a hot summer day in July, that this was the happiest they ever were, and would ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I'm only putting these notes here to remind everyone that I'm shit at writing titles for now.


End file.
